The Unsent Letter
by KEYLIEKEY
Summary: Hanya beberapa rangkai kata yang tersimpan manis. Saksi betapa Dia mencintainya. 'Apa kau tahu berapa kali dia harus memaksa dirinya' "Ayo kita selesaikan bersama Shika" for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me.


Dia sedang menatap dirimu lama

Dan kau tidak pernah tau itu.

Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa kau tau jika diantara kalian saja ada tembok tinggi yang tak dapat dilalui?

Meskipun dia mengatakan untuk berhenti

Meskipun dia katakan untuk tidak terjatuh lagi,

.

The Unsent letter

 **for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me.** **  
Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just a fan wrtiter**

Warning: Rush, Typo

 **Shikaino**

 **Tulisan tegak untuk surat, tegak bersambung untuk flashbcak**

 **.**

" _NARA SHIKAMARU KEMBALI KEMARIIIII" teriakan seorang perempuan menggema di koridor 2-4. Seorang gadis pirang berjalan cepat mengejar seorang pria yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan didepannya. Segera ditariknya rambut pria tersebut yang diikat seperti nanas_

" _awww sakit Ino. Dasar gadis barbar. Lepaskan tanganmu"_

" _APA KAU BILANG? Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tidak membolos piket. Nah sekarang ayo cepat kembali ke kelas. Kerjakan tugasmu Shikamaruuuuu..." Ino menyeret shikamaru tepat di rambutnya. Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat teman-temannya menatap mereka geli._

" _ck, aku mau pulang dulu Ino. Aku nanti balik lagi kesini."_

 _Ino berkacak pinggang di depan Shikamaru. Dia sudah jengkel setengah mati menghadapi pria di depannya ini. Jika bukan karena dia adalah Ketua Murid, dia ogah berurusan dengan mahluk pemalas di depannya._

" _Kau pikir aku akan percaya hah Tuan Nara? No! Sudah cepat kerjakan tugasmu. Aku akan menunggu di luar" Ino lalu melempar sapu ke kepala shikamaru_

" _Ck mendokuseina, pantas saja Sai meno-_

" _JANGAN COBA-COBA KAU LANJUTKAN DASAR PEMALAAAAS! KEMBALI KEMARI HEY!" Ino segera berlari mengejar shikamaru yang sudah kabur._

.

Kau tidak pernah mengerti. Kau selalu mencari jalan keluar yang salah.

Dia tidak pernah tahu. Mengapa setelah 10 tahun ini kau masih berkarat di hatinya. Dia tau segalanya tentangmu. Ingat? Kalian sahabat sehidup semati

Cih, Sahabat.

.

" _Ini semua karenamu Shika, Jika saja kau mau menghilangkan sedikit sifat malasmu dan memfotocopy kertas ulangan ini saat istriahat tadi, kita tidak akan terjebak disini menunggu 250 kertas di copy"_

" _Ck, kau sudah mengatakan itu 7 kali ino. Dengan ini menjadi 8 kali" Shikamaru hanya memandang bosan sahabat pirangnya yang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi_

 _Ino mendelik pada Shikamaru "Kau pikir ini salah siapa hah? Salah siapa?"_

 _Shikamaru hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya. Sungguh merepotkan harus menjawab Ino. Dia pasti akan selalu salah dimatanya._

" _Jawab aku dasar pemalas" Ino memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan gulungan kertas karton di tangannya_

 _Shikamaru mengabaikan Ino dan menutup matanya. Toh dipukul kertas karton tidak terlalu , sampai dirasanya sesuatu yang keras menghantam bahunya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah mata menyipit Ino dan Kamus tebal di tangannya._

" _Kau memang sangat-_

" _Merepotkan aku tau. Itu memang nama tengahku. Jawab shikamaru, Siapa yang salah tadi?"_

" _Aku"_

" _Siapaaa shikaaaaa? Aku tidak dapat mendengar suaramu?" Ino semakin mendekat kearah Shikamaru_

" _Ck, Aku- yang- salah. Puas?"_

 _Ino tersenyum kemenangan dan menepuk pundak Shikamaru "Nah itu baru benar "_

" _dasar gadis bar-bar" Shikamaru menggumam._

" _Apa kau bilang shika?" Ino mendelik tajam pada shikamaru. Diambilnya kamus tebal tadi dan bersiap memukul shikamaru._

" _Hentikan Ino, kau akan membunuhku jika memukul dengan kamus setebal itu" Tanpa pikir panjang Shikamaru segera berlari keluar toko._

" _Kembali kemari kau Nara Shikamaru!"_

.

Tidak tahu harus berapa lama dia harus menolak segala sesuatu  
Menyembunyikan semua kebenaran di hatinya. Setiap kali kalian bertemu, setiap kali kau beralih kepadanya

Dia berpura-pura tenang.

Apa kau tahu berapa kali dia harus memaksa dirinya?

.

" _Shikaaa..." Ino memanggil sahabat pemalasnya dengan tatapan tetap pada kertas tugasnya. Tanganya sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok biologi mereka. Kerja kelompok memang, Ino mengerjakan tugas dan Shikamaru tidur._

 _Ino yang merasa panggilannya tidak dihiraukan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Shikamaru yang tidur pulas. Ino menghela nafasnya lalu ikut tidur dengan kepalanya menghadap Shikamaru. Ditatapnya wajah Shikamaru. Mau tidak mau gosip di kelasnya yang beredar tentang Shikamaru menyukai seseorang terngiang kembali dikepalanya._

" _Shikaa... Hei rusa kau menyukai seseorang ya? Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku? Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu. Kau memang menyebalkan" Ino menarik sedikit rambut Shikamaru sambil cemberut._

 _Ino memainkan ujung rambut Shikamaru dengan senyuman lirih terukir di wajahnya. "Shika, bagaimana jika-_

 _Ino menghentikan ucapannya dan sukses melotot saat dilihatnya Shikamaru sudah menatapnya._

" _Bagaimana apa?" Dengan suara serak dan dalam Shikamaru bertanya_

" _Ba-..baba-BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TERTIDUR SAAT KERJA KELOMPOK DASAR BODOH!" Ino yang gelagapan segera mengambil buku paket Biologi dan memukul Shikamaru_

 _Shikamaru yang tidak sigap segera mendapat pukulan telak di kepalanya._

" _Dasar pemalas, pemalas, pemalas!" Ino memukul Shikamaru dengan membabi buta._

" _Arghhh... sakit Ino hentikan" Shikamaru mencoba mencari tangan Ino yang memegang buku paket Biologi. Tapi usahanya percuma. Ino terlalu cepat untuk dihentikan_

" _Makanya bantu aku mengerjakan Biologi ini jenius" Ino memukul kembali kepala Shikamaru._

 _Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino sebal. Hanya ibunya dan gadis ini saja yang mampu memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Bukannya Shikamaru tak membalas. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa. Dan hal tersebut terlalu merepotkan_

" _Aku sudah tidak jenius lagi. Otakku sudah mati kau pukul setiap hari. Kemarikan buku teksnya" Shikamaru merebut buku paket dari tangan Ino dan mulai serius menekuninya._

 _Ino memandang geli sahabatnya yang membaca buku sambil mengusap bekas pukulan di kepalanya. Disenggolnya tubuh pria itu hingga terjungkal. Shikamaru hanya menganga melihat kelakuan Ino._

" _Ayo kita selesaikan bersama Shika"_

 _._

Dia berharap dia dapat mengulang kembali waktu. Hal yang sangat dibencinya adalah mengingat-ingat semua memori yang ada. Karena taukah kamu? Itu membunuhnya perlahan

Namun hal tersebut terjadi diluar kendalinya. Setiap pagi yang diingatnya hanyalah bagaimana caramu membangunkannya. Setiap ingin membuat kopi, dia akan menghentikannya karena kau selalu mengomelinya tentang kafein

Setiap dia menatap langit, hanya matamu saja yang terbayang

Dia benci biru. Benci sekali

.

 _Shikamaru memandang langit malam yang bergerak diatasnya. Dihiraukannya suara berisik dari bawah. Angin sepoi-sepoi hampir membuatnya tertidur jika tidak didengarnya suara langkah tergesa-gesa menuju kearahnya_

 _Pasti itu Ino_

" _Ruphanya..hah..hah..dshini khau shika hah...hahh" Ino muncul dengan peluh bercucuran di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia berlari 3 lantai demi mendapati sahabat pemalasnya di atap sekolah_

" _Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Kita tuh sedang berpesta. Ber-pes-ta. Kelulusan gitu loh. Dan kau berada disini tiduran? Akan kulaporkan pada bibi Yoshino" Ino mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Shikamaru. Ino membetulkan gaun merah yang dipakainya. Diusapnya peluh di wajahnnya dengan hati-hati. Ino tidak ingin riasan wajahnya luntur. Dia mengusap-usap rambutnya memastikan tatanan rambutnya masih pada tempatnya. Shikamaru sedari tadi hanya menatap sahabatnya yang sedang repot membetulkan dandanannya_

 _Ino yang merasa dipandangi lalu menolehkan kepalnya kearah Shikamaru yang cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit._

" _Hoooo... kau terpesona denganku ya? Kemarin kau bilang tidak suka dengan gaun ini "Dengan senyuman jail, Ino mendekati Shikamaru dan menggodanya_

 _Shikamaru menepis tangan Ino yang bergerak jail di dasinya. Shikamaru tidak suka jika Ino berbuat begitu_

 _Dia merasa... sesak._

" _Gaun itu kurang bahan. Benar-benar tidak bermutu"_

" _Kalau yang kau maksud tentang punggung terbuka, itu namanya Mode Shika. MO-DE. Lagipula aku kan memilih gaun ini karena-_

" _Karena kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gaun ini. Kau sudah mengulangnya berkali-kali" Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ino_

" _Itu kau ingat Shika. Jadi jangan kata-katai gaunku ini. Itu menyakiti hatiku."_

 _Shikamaru mengedikan bahunya lalu bersiap untuk tidur lagi saat dirinya teringat sesuatu_

" _Kau tidak masuk kedalam lagi? Bagaimana dengan Prom Queenmu itu?"_

 _Ino hanya menatap jaring-jaring pembatas dengan tersenyum "Malas ah. Berisik di dalam. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Prom Queen"_

 _Shikamaru terhenyak saat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapnya dalam. Angin sepoi membelai mereka berdua_

" _Lagipula tidak ada kau di dalam Shika. Aku kesepian" Ino tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan_

 _Shikamaru mendehem pelan untuk meghilangkan rasa gugupnya._

" _Em... kau mau dansa, Ino?"_

" _Tapi tidak ada lagunya"_

 _Shikamaru berdiri dan menarik tangan Ino. Mendekapnya lalu berbisik pelan_

" _Kuharap kau masih ingat lagu kesukaan kita"_

 _Shikamaru mulai bersenandung pelan. Lagu Queen of My Heart dari Westlife mengalun di udara._

 _Mereka tidak pernah belajar dansa. Tidak juga merencakan gerakan mereka dari awal. Namun mereka bergerak seirama. Mengikuti alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Shikamaru_

 _Ino hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya pelan. Tidak pernah dirasanya perasaan seperti ini. Kepalanya berputar pening. Dia tidak mau mengakhiri dansa ini. Dia menatap Shikamaru saat dirasanya Shikamaru menatapnya juga._

 _Mereka saling menatap. Lalu shikamaru mengakhiri lagunya._

' _and until that day you know you are, The queen of my heart'_

" _Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan Shika? Kau janji?"_

 _Shikamaru tersenyum dan diraihnya tubuh Ino. Memeluknya erat dan membisikan jawabannya_

" _Never, My Queen"_

 _._

Dapatkah kau mendengar hatinya menunggumu? Menunggumu untuk merasakannya

Dia hanya berharap kau menyadarinya, suatu saat.

Sekalipun dia sangat mencintaimu. Sekalipun dia ingin memilikimu,

Tetapi jauh didalam sana, dia tidak pernah berani memberitahumu.

.

" _Cieee yang kemarin malam kontak-kontakan dengan senior Temari" Naruto mencolek wajah Shikamaru yang sedang minum._

" _Dasar homo ditinggal pacar. Main colek-colek aja." Ino mencubit lengan Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya_

" _Awww... tapi itu memang benar Ino. Kemarin ada yang sms-an dengan senior Temari" Naruto mengusap-usap lengannya yang dicubit Ino_

 _Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa maksudmu?"_

" _Ya si Shikamaru lah. Masa ya sms-annya mesra bang-Adawwwww sakit shikaa" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Shikamaru dengan buku kuliahnya_

" _Apa-apaan sih kau Kepala nanas! Kau kan memang sms-an dengannya" Naruto memprotes Shikamaru_

" _Hanya tentang jurusan. Tidak lebih"_

" _Pasti sebentar lagi berkembang jadi cint-Adawwww sakiiiiit" Kepala Naruto sudah dihantam oleh Ino dan Shikamaru_

" _Kenapa kau ikut memukul kepalaku sih Ino? Bukannya kau senang Shikamaru dapat pacar?" Shikamaru hanya mendelik marah pada Naruto. Lalu dialihkan lagi tatapannya pada Ino saat tak ada jawaban dari mulut Ino._

 _Ino merasa dipandangi oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto. "Pembicaraannya gak mutu sih. Sudah ya. Aku sudah dijemput Sasuke. Dahhh" Ino berlari keluar saat dilihatnya Sasuke menunggunya diluar kelas. Mereka tertawa sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas_

 _Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka lama. Naruto yang menonton adegan tersebut langsung paham satu hal_

 _Ditepuknya pundak Shikamaru lalu diremasnya pelan " Segera kejar dia bro. Kalo lo gak mau kehilangan dia" Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang termangu sendirian_

 _._

Apa kau ingin tau siapa yang dia suka Ino?

Seseorang yang selalu membangunkannya tiap pagi dengan bentakan ketika ibunya sudah menyerah. Seseorang yang setiap hari mengomel tentang kebiasaan tidurnya. Seseorang yang kerap memukul kepalanya tanpa sungkan. Seseorang yang akan pertama kali menangis ketika dia terjatuh. Seseorang yang selalu menemaninya memandangi langit tanpa bosan

Seseorang yang menghiasi mimpi seorang Nara Shikamaru selama 20 Tahun mengenalnya.

Dan dia berharap jika kamu akan menyadari jika dia masih tetap mencintaimu.

Anyway, Someday, you will know

Bolehkah dia mendengar jawabanmu dulu Ino? Saat dia bertanya bagaimana?

9 Mei 2010  
Nara Shikamaru.

...

Bel dipagi hari menyentakan Ino yamanaka yang sedang memasak di dapur. Gadis itu bergegas keluar saat dilihatnya ada tukang pos di depan rumahnya

"Nona Yamanaka Ino?"

"Iya betul ini saya."

Pria tersebut mengeluarkan paket cukup besar dari tasnya "Ini ada kiriman untuk anda Nona. Silahkan tanda tangan disini"

Ino lalu menandatangani paket tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ino bergegas memasuki rumahnya dan membaca pengirim paket tersebut

"Ru-...sa?" Seketika hatinya mencelos. Dia segera membuka paket tersebut. Hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah boneka rusa natal. Ino sangat mengenali boneka tersebut. Itu adalah boneka yang dulu diberikannya pada Shikamaru. Semakin kebawah boks, semakin banyak kenangan-kenangan yang meluap. Ino tidak mengerti mengapa Shikamaru mengirimnya semua ini

Hingga pada dasar boks Ino menemukan sebuah surat yang sudah lusuh. Tertera tanggal 9 mei 2010. Itu artinya 5 tahun yang lalu!

Cepat-cepat dibukanya surat tersebut dan dibacanya.

Keheningan sesaat menyelimuti ruangan. Hal selanjutnya yang Ino lakukan adalah berlari ke kamarnya dan mengangkat telponnya. Memencet nomor seseorang yang sudah sangat dia hafal

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat suara seseorang yang amat dikenalnya menyapa dari ujung sana.

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana jika aku yang kau suka. Maukah kau menerimanya, Shika?"_

* * *

Finish! Gak pernah nyangka bakal bisa nyelesaiin fict ini. Soalnya penuh pengorbanan dan air mata. Rombak sana, rombak sini. Pas udah jadi malah hilang filenya. Asdfjkl!-_-  
Buat yang desire maaf dipending dulu ibu-ibu bapak-bapak. Maklum tahun ajaran baru. Banyak yang harus dikerjakan di sekolah.

Mulai dari ngecengin ade kelas, temen sekelas, si doi, guru kece, ampe tukang siomay dikecengin supaya dapet tambahan gratis. Sibuk banget kan ya?

Buat yang mau patokan umur, di akhir itu Shika dan Ino sama-sama berumu 25 Tahun

Dan buat yang nanya kenapa ada abang sasu? Ya numpang lewat aja si ganteng.

Fict ini real story hidup aku. Kecuali bagian ending. Karena saya dan si dia masih sangat gantung. Tapi boleh gak berakhir manis kaya Shikaino ini? *Malah curhat* Maaf kalo kesannya rush, dipaksa, dan malah gak ada feelnya. Kita maaf-maafan aja ya

Oke. Saya mau kabur ngerjain Biologi dan Fisika yang sudah memangil-manggil. Makasih udah nyempetin mampir di lapak.

 _Mind to RnR?_

 _._

Key-Keziaaditya


End file.
